Un mois de trop
by Sad-idette
Summary: Clint et Tony ont une relation particulière, et lorsque Clint part en mission de deux mois et qu'il ne donne pas signe de vie après trois mois, Tony s'inquiète et se rend compte que ses sentiments sont bien plus profonds que ce qu'il imaginait. [Clint/Tony]


**Un mois de trop**

Un mois, voilà un mois que Tony attendait Clint qui était parti seul en mission en Inde. Il était parti depuis trois mois en fait, mais il aurait dû rentrer à la tour depuis un mois, et Tony s'inquiétait de plus en plus, il n'avait toujours pas nouvelles. Il allait pourtant tous les jours au SHIELD pour harceler Fury mais celui-ci ne lui révélait jamais rien, ni comment allait Clint, ni s'il était blessé ou pire encore, le milliardaire n'osait même pas y penser. Tony tenait à lui même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment un couple, ils faisaient souvent l'amour mais rien de plus.

Cela avait commencé par hasard, Tony et ses remarques salaces, la fierté de Clint et le canapé du salon une nuit où ils étaient tous les deux éveillés. Ils avaient bien sûr des sentiments qui dépassaient l'amitié mais avaient décidé par la suite de ne pas les exposer, même entre eux, mais venant d'un des plus grands agents secret de l'agence la plus secrète du monde entier, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Tony avait pourtant sentit un grand vide lorsque son amant s'était envolé pour les Indes, une boule avait commencé à se former dans sa gorge depuis le jour où il l'avait vu faire son sac.

Il avait alors eu le temps de remettre en question leur relation particulière. Au plus les jours passaient, au plus il dépérissait et la boule ne cessait de lui rappeler que la chaleur de Clint était loin de lui. Déjà à la fin de la deuxième semaine, les avengers lui avaient trouvé une mine horrible, il ne préférait même pas imaginer après trois mois. Clint lui manquait vraiment, et il l'aimait également, bien plus que ce qu'il pensait. C'est quand même fou d'être aussi aveugle et de finalement se rendre compte des choses lorsqu'elles sont loin, Clint lui manquait.

Tony avait d'abord passé le temps comme il pouvait dans son atelier, son armure n'était plus très loin de la perfection désormais. Puis il s'était laissé aller sur le canapé du salon devant la télé, Steve lui avait même dit qu'il ressemblait à un zombi. Un jour, alors qu'il était encore affalé dans le canapé, les yeux cernés et le teint pâle, le Captain l'avait attrapé violemment sans que le milliardaire ne se défende et l'avait balancé dans la piscine, deux étages plus bas. Cela n'eut pas vraiment l'effet espéré, il passait presque toutes ses journées dans cette piscine maintenant, même s'il remontait pour aller se coucher dans le lit de Clint et aussi pour manger un petit quelque chose.

Tony barbotait dans la piscine depuis trois heures, ses extrémités étaient toutes fripées mais il s'en fichait, il était bien et au calme dans l'eau tiède. Il s'accouda au bord et posa sa tête sur ses mains pour observer tranquillement le paysage de New York à travers les grandes baies-vitrées. Il ne cessait d'imaginer toute sorte de scénario, certains heureux et d'autres plus tristes, il se remémorait aussi les souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun avec Clint.

Il voulait juste qu'il revienne pour être à ses côtés, le prendre dans ses bras et lui promettre qu'il restera avec lui pour toujours et qu'ils se marieraient et aient beaucoup d'enfants, comme dans les contes de fées. Il balança légèrement ses jambes et plongea dans l'eau pour ressortir quelques secondes plus tard. Il fit la moitié d'une longueur, l'autre bout étant trop loin selon lui et revint près du bord pour y poser comme auparavant ses bras et sa tête.

Il soupira et se redressa sur ses coudes pour pouvoir attraper son pantalon et sortir son téléphone. Il fit quelques manipulations et appela Fury après être de nouveau entré dans l'eau, laissant le mobile sur le carrelage froid. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que la voix exaspéré du directeur ne lui parvienne.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore Stark ?

-Des nouvelles de Clint ? » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix morne en posant un regard las sur son téléphone.

« Aucunes. Et je vous préviens que si vous… » Tony raccrocha sans attendre la fin de la phrase et reposa sa tête sur son bras. Il lança un regard plein de rage sur le téléphone et l'attrapa vivement avant de le balancer hargneusement à travers la pièce en grognant d'agacement. Il savait bien que Fury lui cachait la vérité, Fury était l'Espion, il savait tout. Tony avait bien essayé de passer au peigne fin tous les dossiers du SHIELD, mais aucun documents ni aucune lettre ni aucun petit mot laissé rapidement sur un bout de papier archivé ne le renseignait sur l'état de Clint.

Il déglutit et sentit péniblement la boule suivre le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam avant d'entendre quelqu'un sauter dans l'eau sans aucune grâce, il reçut sans ménagement la vague qu'avait créé ladite personne. Il se retourna, la mort dans l'âme et n'aperçut que la surface de l'eau où flottaient quelques bulles pendant que les vagues se calmaient. Il plissa les yeux en maudissant Steve, car c'était surement lui, ou bien Thor, et attendit qu'une tête fasse surface près de lui.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque ce fut la tête fatiguée de Clint qui remonta pour être à son niveau. Celui-ci lui envoya un léger sourire et s'avança alors que le milliardaire avait une mine indignée. Il resta un instant sans bouger et reprit ses esprits quand Clint était assez près pour pouvoir lui flanquer une droite monumentale. Barton se figea un moment et se retourna lentement vers son amant en se pinçant les lèvres, il savait qu'il avait gaffé.

« Tu es en retard. » La voix exténuée de Tony sonna comme une lame de rasoir. Clint ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais deux mains sur sa nuque le rapprochèrent violemment contre le milliardaire. Ce dernier n'attendit pas plus longtemps et posa rudement ses lèvres sur celles de l'archer qui enserra sa taille après une petite hésitation. Sans quitter sa bouche, Barton poussa Tony pour le coller au bord et poser ses bras dessus pour les soutenir alors que son amant enroulait ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Tony nicha son visage dans le cou de Clint avant que celui-ci ne remarque ses yeux embués de larmes. L'agent sentit néanmoins le sourire de son amant contre sa peau et le blottit encore plus contre lui en ne cachant pas son sourire radieux. Tony lui avait horriblement manqué et pendant ces trois longs mois, il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie, le retrouver. Tony avait maigri et sa tête faisait peur à voir, mais Clint était content qu'il n'ait pas fait de bêtises. Tony avait probablement plus de chance de mourir durant une explosion dans son atelier que lui quand il partait en mission à l'autre bout du monde.

« Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles… » Reprit le milliardaire en reniflant discrètement mais en gardant tout de même un sourire.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. » Répondit Clint alors qu'une des mains de Tony passait dans son dos. Il se crispa lorsque les doigts tremblant passèrent sur sa plaie encore ouverte. Il avait une entaille qui débutait de son omoplate gauche pour se finir sur sa fesse droite, il avait été hospitalisé durant le dernier mois. Il n'était pas encore totalement guérit et avait encore mal mais il n'avait pas voulu rester plus longtemps sans voir Tony. Celui-ci se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux, indigné.

« J'ai été pris par surprise. » Clint lui envoya un léger sourire timide qui se transforma en grimace lorsque les doigts glissèrent le long de sa blessure, l'eau s'infiltrant dans la crevasse. Tony continua à le regarder dans les yeux, une expression indéchiffrable accroché au visage alors qu'il longeait la plaie. « Je suis resté un mois à l'hôpital. Je devrais y être encore mais je voulais te voir. » Reprit l'archer en grimaçant de plus belle tandis que les doigts humides du milliardaire passaient dans l'eau et glissaient sous son boxer pour trouver la fin de la blessure.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? » Demanda Tony en remontant sa main sur l'épaule de son amant.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. » Répéta ce dernier alors qu'il reprenait l'autre brun dans ses bras. « Et puis, tu m'aurais surement fait du mal.

-Quoi ? » S'exclama le milliardaire, incrédule, en se redressa pour le regarder durement, faisant ainsi remuer l'eau tiède autour d'eux.

« Eh bien… J'étais allongé sur le ventre à longueur de temps, je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas pu retenir tes pulsions tout un mois alors que tu n'aurais vu que mes fesses. » Répondit doucement Clint en gloussant. Il sourit franchement lorsqu'il vit avec bonheur la mine amusée de son amant. Tony replaça sa tête sur l'épaule de l'archer en souriant et en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

« Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je me serais moins inquiété et j'aurais été là, pour toi. » Le sourire de Clint s'agrandit, Tony n'exprimait jamais ses sentiments et ce qu'il venait de lui dire faisait de Clint le plus heureux des hommes. Bon, peut-être pas le plus heureux mais il l'était presque.

« Je le saurais pour la prochaine fois que…

-La prochaine fois, je viens avec toi. » Coupa le milliardaire. Celui-ci ne plaisantait pas, et il voulait à tout prix le faire comprendre à Clint, il voulait que leur relation change.

« Tu serais prêt à obéir aux ordres de Fury ? » Barton pouffa un instant et observa son amant qui se relevait pour lui faire face une nouvelle fois. Il se calma mais garda tout de même son sourire.

« Si je devais lui obéir, lui cirer les pompes et me prosterner devant lui pour que je puisse être avec toi, je le ferai. » Prononça sans hésitation Tony. L'agent eut le souffle coupé un instant alors qu'il l'observait droit dans les yeux. Désormais, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Son sourire réapparut, plus radieux que jamais, et il attrapa l'autre brun par la nuque pour l'embrasser. Les mains de Tony s'agrippèrent vivement à lui alors qu'ils approfondissaient le baiser. Clint le pressa encore plus contre lui en l'entourant de ses bras, s'appuyant toujours sur le bord de la piscine tandis que son amant passait ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur son cou.

Ils se séparèrent, haletant, et se regardèrent en gloussant. Tony porta une de ses mains sur la joue de Clint qui embrassa la peau humide. Il déposa des baisers papillon sur son poignet et remonta lentement jusqu'à son coude.

« Alors comme ça, tu ne dors que sur le ventre ? » Demanda distraitement le milliardaire alors que son amant embrassait son épaule. Celui-ci lui envoya un petit sourire malicieux et se lécha les lèvres.

« Oui. Et je dois aussi mettre une crème... » Il déposa un nouveau baiser plus appuyé sur la peau pâle de Tony alors qu'il les tenait toujours tous les deux en s'appuyant au bord de la piscine. « Mais je ne peux pas atteindre la blessure, et puis j'aurais trop peur de m'y prendre mal. » Reprit-t-il d'une voix aguichante avant de passer sa langue sur la clavicule de son amant qui frissonna.

« Une infirmière doit passer ? » Déclara le milliardaire en caressant la nuque de l'archer. Celui-ci fit un bruit de gorge suggestif alors qu'il embrassait le cou maintenant sec de son collègue, juste en dessous de l'oreille. Tony ferma les yeux et passa sa main dans les cheveux courts de Clint.

« Ou peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider ? Si tu n'as pas le temps, je peux toujours demander à Banner. » Murmura Clint près de l'oreille de l'autre brun.

« Emmènes-moi dans la chambre. » S'exclama ce dernier en s'agrippant aux épaules musclées de Clint qui ne se fit pas prier. Celui-ci s'appuya sur le bord et les sortit tous les deux sans grand problème, grimaçant tout de même un peu. Tony noua ses jambes aux hanches de son amant en l'embrassant passionnément et en prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la chambre et passèrent toute la nuit à s'étreindre, s'embrasser, se caresser et s'aimer.

Les avengers eurent le bonheur de voir Tony en pleine forme à leurs réveils le matin suivant, il avait même préparé le petit-déjeuner, Clint l'aidant quelque peu. Le milliardaire avait repris ses sarcasmes en répondant à chaque baiser ou caresse que lui quémandait l'archer, il en réclamait aussi de temps en temps. Chacun des avengers avait un large sourire accroché au visage et le couple, puisqu'ils étaient désormais un couple, semblait plus proche que jamais.

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Je sais que c'est tout fluffy, mais j'y peux rien, mon cerveau ne veut pas faire ce que je lui demande, il se rebelle ! Et en plus il trouve que des titres pourris ! xD

Et oui, encore un Clint/Tony. J'aime bien ce couple, j'ai pas mal d'inspiration avec eux -même si cette story sert un peu à rien !- x) J'ai quand même bien aimé l'écrire -je suis toujours contente quand j'écris de toute façon- et je pense que c'est ça le plus important, non ? xD Sinon, j'ai un autre petit OS -avec un lemon ! YEAHA !- en court. C'est un Steve/Bruce ! *p* Et surement encore pleins d'autres que mon cerveau rebelle trouvera facilement ! xD J'espère que vous me laisserez vos impressions, parce que si je ne peux pas m'améliorer, c'pas drôle ! :B

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! :D


End file.
